The present invention relates to a solar ray energy radiating device for medical treatment, in particular, a light ray radiating device for use in medical treatment which radiates light ray energy corresponding to the visible light ray components of solar rays onto a diseased part or a desired portion of a patient in order to administer various kinds of medical treatments, or which radiates the same onto the surface of a person's skin for administering beauty treatments or for promoting health.
In recent years, a large number of persons suffer from incurable diseases such as arthritis, neuralgia and rheumatism, or pain from injury scars or a bone fracture scars, or pain from ill-defined diseases. Furthermore, persons cannot avoid having their skin grow old which progresses gradually from a comparatively young age. On the other hand, the present applicant has previously proposed to focus solar rays or artificial light rays by use of lenses or the like, to guide thee same into an optical conductor, and to transmit those solar rays or artificial light rays onto an optical desired place through the optical conductor. Those light rays transmitted in such a way are employed for use in illuminating or for other like purposes, for example, to cultivate plants, chlorella, and the like. In the process, visible light rays not containing ultraviolet rays, infrared rays, etc. promote a living body reaction and the same appears to promote the health of a person or prevent the person's skin from growing old. Furthermore, those visible light rays appear to have noticeable beneficial effects for recovering from arthritis, neuralgia, bedsores, rheumatism, injury scars, bone fracture scars, or the like, and for relieving pain from those diseases. Such beneficial effects have been witnessed by the present applicant.